Commission Guard Aider
Note: Full details on this character will be revealed upon the next monster involved with him getting its page. The Onyx Wing Commission Guard Aider, also known as Draxus Viruk, is a character created by Chaoarren that appears in questline stories involving monsters appearing in the New World. Description The Commission Aider wears steel armour of mediocre quality and a Longsword with a serrated edge. This equipment was made by himself so he could join the Research Commission. He is rarely seen without his armour, and what can be seen by the hunter of his actual self is a man with a bald head, blue eyes and a goatee, with scars along his scalp, head, and arms with an Obsidian Deviljho attack, and a large scar from the same incident by the Serious Handler. Personality The Commission Aider's personality is not a pleasant one. He may seem confident and willing to aid other team members on the field, this is only done as he is getting what he wants and likes. Should anything cause any sort of harm to him in any state, he quickly changes to an aggressive and vengeful mood, often ignoring what others have to say about what he wants to do. When angered enough, he develops a serious grudge that he will become determined and cunning to solve by his own terms, by dealing punishment to the thing involved himself. He doesn't care what others think of him for doing this, and would rather they leave his business to himself. This vengeful attitude would be the thing that resulted in him being removed from the Commission and meet his fate. Background Draxus Viruk was born in an Old World town, which name remains unknown as he has never told anyone in the Research Commission its name. As a youth he was spoiled by his parents from being an only child, a very rare occurrence in that town. This left him self-centred, only working with others when forced to in education and social events. He would get himself into trouble from his behaviour which his parents wouldn't do anything to prevent. He'd especially become aggressive if another child tried to make fun or humiliate him, which always resulted in him lashing out in anger. He wouldn't forgive anyone who caused him any kind of pain, and as he got older he began intentionally bullying them in retaliation. Locals would gradually avoid or hate him for this, leading to Draxus becoming less involved in the matters of others. As long as they didn't annoy him, he wouldn't annoy them. While his mother simply didn't care about her son's acts, his farther was too often out of the town to do anything. At the age of 16 an event occurred that would greatly escalate his problems. A pack of Ioprey had came from a near-by swampland in search of prey and were attacking the livestock. Although the pack was repelled, Draxus's farther was badly bitten in the arm by an Iodrome and poisoning him. It was so bad that the arm had to be amputated and the poison remained within him. Gradually Draxus watched his farther deteriorate from the venom and become unable to do basic tasks no longer. This was a breaking point for his feelings of vengeance, he was enraged that the Iodrome had gotten away and swore that no one would do harm to him or anyone he cared about ever again without consequences. He became isolated as the town enacted a rule that prevented people who weren't equipped with a granted self-defence weapon from leaving its boundaries on their own. Eventually at the age of 23 his tenancies resulted in a particularly bad incident that got him sentenced to hard labour for his actions. Having to work in the swamp-lands where the monsters that his farther was debilitated was more than a little disgraceful for him. He was under watch of officials, and if he tried running he'd be taken to a major city where he would face severe punishment. It was on the last two days of his sentence when he made a shocking find, the now aged Iodrome matching the description of what people had told him of the monster that attacked his farther. Although he at first wanted to take it down immediately, he decided against it only because he knew that being caught could mean the end of his freedom forever. He came up with a plan to send the Iodrome falling off a slope and finish the job while out of view of the officials. On the final day of his sentence he carried it out, sending the Iodrome into a deep crevice where it became immobilised. He noticed that the place he was in was its nest, where other Ioprey slept. While down there he used the blade he had been given to cut down plants to sever the Iodrome's head. Not satisfied yet, he used a torch to set the entire nest alight, burning all inside and stabbing anything that tried to escape. He became immensely happy having got his first true revenge on something, and actually wanted to take the Iodrome's head to his home to show his farther. As he was allowed back home Draxus hid the head in a bag and walked in, only to find his mother grieving over the bedside. He came over to see his farther lying completely still, he had succumbed to the poisons effects just hours before he came back. His emotions were in a chaotic mix, out of sadness for his farther's passing and rage that he had died right before Draxus could show him the head of the one who caused his death. Soon his mother became too grief-ridden to do much and his farther was dead, meaning he could no longer just get what he wanted anymore. With no other option for supporting himself anymore, he had no choice but to begin helping people, included the ones he hated. It was a terrible job for him, and one that made him want to seek out the same job of fighting monsters like his farther did. At age 28 he had had enough, leaving his town secretly and joining the Research Commission after crafting equipment for himself. He himself knew it wasn't up to standard, but he had grown so frustrated with everyone he didn't care about the quality, just results. He denied to disclose his towns name or his relatives, saying they weren't important to him and wanted to start a new life. Draxus told some lies to ensure he was allowed into the Commission, like saying he had helped defend the town against monsters before and managed to slay a rampaging Duramboros. This got him in, but even then the Commander didn't see him ready enough to be a hunter. He was then assigned as a Commission Guard under the Onyx Wing as the role of Aider. He was less than pleased to be an assistant again, but knew this could progress into something much bigger. Still, he was cautious of team members as he didn't know what they were going to be like on the field, which they found strange. Draxus, now in a position where he would be able to take action on any that wronged him, aimed to become hunter to get job he enjoys and to get attention, in a good way. Involvement In Questline Stories The Commission Guard Aider is involved in two quest-lines, both having a story they follow and which continue upon the other events. Below is what happens with the character in what can be found in the monster pages respective questline sections, and other details not shown there. Obsidian Deviljho Incident Draxus, now as the Commission Guard Aider was sent out on his first real assignment by the Commander as a group following him to assist a squad of Guild Knights in the Wildspire Waste. They weren't able to make it in time, finding the entire squad dead. Not only that, the Serious Handler and the Commission's most famous hunter, the Sapphire Star, were present despite under an order to remain in Astera. After retrieving the bodies of the Guild Knights, the Serious Handler and Commander got into a heated argument over who was being illogical in the situation. The Commander demanded the arrest of the Serious Handler and hunter, and Draxus was the first to comply after seeing the aftermath. He was intent on stopping the hunter first, but he was stopped and locked into a clash with the Serious Handler, who had retrieved a weapon from one of the Guild Knights. They struggled for a bit, but the Serious Handler would eventually show that her experience on the hunting grounds had made her surprisingly equally as strong and more lithe than Draxus. She broke through his guard and slashed through his chest-piece and much of his helmet. Before he could get back up, the hunter threw a Paratoad in his path, taking down most of his team members. The hunter and Serious Handler would then flee after being banished by the Commander on the spot, and all Draxus could do is retreat away. Draxus was furious with his situation, stating to his team how unfair it is that on his first assignment his armour was damaged so easily and so quickly. He swore that if he found the Serious Handler he would make her pay for making a joke out of him. After one of them said that any torture is highly against their morals, he just yelled that it wasn't their vital equipment she damaged and walked off. He didn't bother seeking repairs for the armour pieces, saying that "she has to see what she has done". In the following days his team members grew worried how he took the situation so hard and his continued ramblings how the Serious Handler deserves more than banishment for what she did. He would get his first opportunity at revenge sooner than he thought. The Commission had tracked down the location of the monster that started the entire incident to the Elder's Recess. Coming up with the theory that it would use the bio-energy to restore its injuries from a fall in the Coral Highlands and grow much stronger than originally. Draxus went there, and the Commander and his other team members lured the Obsidian Deviljho into a trap and appeared to have brought it down. It is then when they spotted the hunter and Serious Handler behind it. After a few words are exchanged the Commander ordered Draxus directly to take them in. Instinctively, he restrained the Serious Handler first. He told her that she "has been a serious pain in the ass" for them and that she is going to get what she deserves. Before he can do anything though the Obsidian Deviljho entered its Blaze State in a eye catching display, distracting him. Seeing no other choice the Serious Handler used her sword to slash Draxus in the same spot that was damaged before, inflicting a wound upon his chest. Exclaiming what she has done, he outright stated to the Serious Handler that he will kill her and charges for her. Unfortunately for Draxus, his vengeance was cut short when the Obsidian Deviljho struck him into a wall and left fang wounds along his head, arms and legs. He is taken out of the action for the remainder of the hunt. Back in Astera he awakens and demands to his closest team mate what had become of the two. He excitably replies that the Serious Handler had killed the Obsidian Deviljho and she and the hunter had been cleared of any wrong doing. The team member thumps to the floor as Draxus's fist strikes his head. He was angrier than he ever had been before, and if not for the door's being locked wanted to go out there and take action instantly. Forced to remain in the medical section he began planning again. When the time was right he would demand the Commander to reconsider his actions, then allow him to keep guard of her while she awaited transportation to Old World. Then he'd get his revenge, and tell the Commission a monster did it while trying to escape. What would actually happen was beyond what anyone would have expected, and would be the thing that would seal his fate. To be revealed Abilities The Commission Aider wears armour and a Longsword of his craft, though they are not of good quality and the armour is damaged in the story. His skills with the weapon are enough to get him into the title of guard with the role of Aider, but he is not trained enough to be on the field hunting monsters. This is proven when he is defeated by the surprisingly equally strong and more lithe Serious Handler in a clash, resulting in the damage of his armour. More to be revealed Notes and Trivia *To be revealed Category:NPC Character Category:Chaoarren